


Grand Gestures and Not So Little Acts

by Zip001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: Written for Day 20 of gameofshipschallenges ‘Until Hell Freezes Over’Pillow talk between a King and his Queen about her crush on a pretty knight.





	

“I used to love grand gestures and displays of the heart,” she mumbled into his bare chest. Sometimes after his precious wife would truly reveal herself to him.

“Hmm, you did?” he asked, his dark blue eyes peering at her glittering eyes. Before he would be worried that he hurt her - she seemed so fragile, as if she were a porcelain doll; but now, he knew of her steely strength and of the depth of her emotions behind those unshed tears.

The quick smile she graced him made him grin back. It was something he was not known to have done before he met her, but he found himself smiling oft now although not in public (that would never do).

“Yes, when Ser Loras handed me a perfect red rose stem.”

“That was grand?” he asked incredulously.

She giggled - he loved the sound of her laughter. If he did not have duties to the Kingdom and to its peoples, he would think trying to make her laugh was a worthwhile endeavor to spend all of his waking hours, maybe not all as he also loved kissing her, among other things. As Melisandre warned him, his wife had made him a fool, a lovesick fool.

She nodded and explained, “You see, he was handing out white roses to, it seemed, ev'ry lady, and he had only a single red rose, the last rose he handed. And he ceremoniously and publicly handed it to me… I still remember his words that day - _‘No victory is half so beautiful as you.’_ Yet a few months later, it was as if he did not remember what happened… The red rose mattered naught to him, but meant the world to me at the time.”

Her sweet lips turned down, and the light in her eyes dimmed. He wanted to hurt that boy who cruelly hurt the innocent girl his lady wife once was. A wound to the heart hurt as much, even moreso he would argue, than a flesh wound. He could not bear it if her heart turn cold towards him.

“Rogue,” he exclaimed. He could not express in words his anger on her behalf, but his now stiffened body held her tightly, as if to shield her from those painful memories. He wished he could take them all away. Yet he could not help but think if she met a kinder prince or knight, she would not be here in his arms.

“Mayhaps. He was only playing a role - I know the type of man he was… But he was also a Tyrell, so perhaps the act was part of some scheme of theirs… although I think not now.”

Whether cruelty was intentionally inflicted or callously done, he hated that pretty boy, the boy his foolish younger brother loved.

And then he thought of the eldest Tyrell brother, Willas, to whom the Tyrells sought to troth her. When she finally told him of that scheme, she could not hide a certain regret perhaps (or wistfulness may be a better word) of what could have been. He had to be honest that Willas could have kept her safe, and he was probably gentle, brave and strong, the type of man her father wanted for her. But Willas did not deserve her, did not try to rescue her even though he knew of her abuse. Was he himself worthy of her?

“And now…” she smiled. That secret smile for him, him alone. He touched her soft lips, those lips made for kissing.

“Yes?” he asked.

“It is the seemingly little things, those true acts of kindness, that matters the most to me now.”

Her long fingers touched his bare chest, lightly skimming his skin, circling his nipple. He felt his arousal growing. He flipped her on her back.

“And this, this, a small act? This, a small thing?” he mock growled as he towered over his red wolf, the mother of their tall sons and their sweet daughter Shireen, now all married and with children of their own.

Laughing that low laugh, the one that ensnares the stag ev'ry time, she replied as she gripped him firmly in her hand, “Nay, the act is great, my King. And this, this is definitely not little - it is grand broadsword!”

“And you, my love, are my forever Queen of Love and Beauty, more beautiful to me ev'ry day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Words in italics from GRRM's "A Game of Thrones."


End file.
